What Should Have Happened
by writermyfeelings13
Summary: What should have really happened at Bill and Fluer's wedding instead of the deatheaters coming in and messing it up.  Fred and George try to help out their little brother. Fluffy, two shot, rating because i'm paranoid
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter.**

What Should Have Happened at the Wedding

As Ron was getting ready for the wedding he couldn't help but imagine what Hermione was doing to get herself ready. Was she going to wear her hair down or up? What color dress was she wearing? Was she going to wear the perfume he bought her, like she did sometimes? His mind was reeling, he couldn't tie his tie the right way so, he went downstairs to get food, _someone down there would help me with my tie _he thought_._ As he walked down the stairs he could hear the commotion coming from outside at the tent and smell the food being cooked for the reception. He was excited and happy for his brother and he was glad he could just have some fun for once without real worries, yet they were always in the back of his mind. As he turned the corner to the kitchen he heard someone there, expecting it to be his mother.

"Hey mum, could you help me tie this? I can't seem to…" he trailed off as he realized that it was Hermione standing in the kitchen looking awestruck at him. She smiled.

"Of course I can Ronald. Just don't call me your mother, ever again." She giggled. He looked at her realizing that she was ready for the wedding. She was in a stunning red dress and her hair was pulled back halfway. He couldn't take his eyes off her. "Do you want me to tie it for you?" she asked trying to get his attention.

"Uh, yeah," he snapped back his attention. "That would be great actually." She moved closer to him and reached for his neck tie, he could now smell that she was wearing the perfume he bought her. "I should really learn how to tie it, mum said she would teach me but she never did and I don't want to bother her today. With all the wedding stuff, you know?"

"Yeah I get it. But it's okay. I'm here whenever you need me." She paused, and then continued. "My mum taught me, she said most men would rather someone else tie it and it was just a good skill to have so I learned and here I am today," she tried off, trying to stay focused on the tie, trying not to get lost in fact that he looked amazing in his tux, and she just wanted to take him away from everyone and keep him all to herself.

"Thanks a lot 'Mione," he said, he saw her smile as he used his reserved nickname for her. "I really have no idea what my life would be like without you." At that moment she looked up at him. He moved his face towards her forehead and lightly kissed it. They both just looked at each other. She then finished tying the tie and tucked it into his waistcoat. As she finished, Ginny came down the stairs.

"Sorry guys, I'll just, um leave." She said as she backed away. They looked at each other and laughed.

"No, Gin, it's alright I was just helping Ron with his tie." She smiled and backed away from him wishing she hadn't.

"I just wanted a drink, I'll be out of your hair in just a moment." She moved towards the refrigerator and grabbed a bottle of water. "Bye." She said as she rushed out of the room. They both couldn't restrain their laughter anymore, they were in hysterics. They began to calm down.

"I have to go and finish getting ready, put my make up on and then I have to help Fleur, so I'll see you at the wedding." She smiled.

"Don't." he said, she turned around with a puzzled look. "Don't put any makeup on, you look perfect right now." He could feel the blush in his ears.

"Thanks," she blushed. "We'll see," she laughed and walked up the stairs. She reached her and Ginny's room.

"So, what just happened in there?" Ginny asked immediately as she walked in.

"Ginny, I told you. I was helping him tie his…" she stopped short because Ginny saw right through it. "Alright, I WAS helping him tie it but then after he kissed me, but on the forehead! It wasn't anything serious! And then he told me not to put makeup on because I look fine the way I am now."

"EW! My brother, Ron Weasley, said that?" she could not believe it. Hermione shook her head, as if Ginny wanted an answer. Hermione looked at herself in the mirror, wondering what it was why Ron told her not to put makeup on. It only helped. She thought it over and decided to put minimal makeup on, concealer and blush, Ron obviously saw something good if he took the time out to say it.

"We better get going to help Fleur out; your mum must be going crazy." She said trying to avoid more questions.

"Yeah, we should." Ginny agreed, she got up and went with Hermione to help Fleur.

For a good part of the day Hermione and Ginny helped Fleur while Ron, Harry, George, and Fred helped Bill. When they all finally got away it was time for the ceremony. Ron, George, Fred, and Ginny were all in the wedding party so Hermione and Harry sat back and watched everything. It was a quite nice ceremony; there was a brief time for pictures Harry and Hermione sat and watched but soon Ginny called Harry over to be in some of them, he really was family to them, Hermione watched happily. Then Ron did an unusual thing. He jumped out of the picture and went to Hermione's side and pulled her towards the family.

"Ron, I'm not in the family, I understand. I'm perfectly happy watching." She disagreed understandingly.

"You are family though, if Harry's in the picture so are you." He said firmly.

"Hermione, dear, of course you are supposed to be in the picture, you are family." Mrs. Weasley chimed in.

"Of course mum," George butted in.

"Ronnie-kins, would like to make that official someday, of course." Fred finished.

As they said this Hermione stood next to Ron; he wrapped his arm around her waist, both of them blushing.

"1, 2, 3! Smile!" the photographer yelled. "one more one more." He said as he went to change the lens. "Can we all move in a little more?"

"I don't really think Ron and Hermione could become any closer." Fred said under his breath. Ginny and Harry tried to stifle their laughter.

"Fred! Stop it!" Mrs. Weasley scolded. "Smile everyone!" she changed her tone to a cheerful tone.

_*click* _"Alright, let's get some of the bride and groom and we can head to the party" everyone broke away. Mrs. Weasley walked off with the photographer to discuss where to take pictures. Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione walked to where all the guests were mingling. Ron tried to avoid George and Fred, but they cornered him.

"Hello, Ronnie-kins," they said in unison.

"Bloody hell," he muttered. "Can we not go one day without crude comments like that?" he asked.

"Of course not little brother of ours," George retorted.

"This is our job. When you were born, we got the right to make fun of you, and make any female interaction uncomfortable." Fred finished.

"If anything you're pushing her away. Just stay away from us." He said and stormed off.

"You would think he could take a joke after all these years," George shook his head and they walked away.

"Gin, can I talk to you for a minute?" Ron asked as he approached her, Harry and Hermione. He pulled her away before she could answer.

"Of course, what do you need?" she asked as they walked a distance away from the group of people.

"Am I obvious?" he asked in a desperate tone.

"What? Ron what are you talking about?" she was confused.

"Ginny you know what I'm talking about!" She thought about it for a minute.

"Yes. You are. But so is she, everyone's known for a while so it doesn't really matter." She assured him.

"Wait! She's obvious? She likes me?" Ron asked perplexed.

"Ron! You are really thick sometimes, I'm leaving" and she walked away. He sat down on the stairs to the house, thinking about it. His mother's voice interrupted his thinking.

"Thank you everyone for waiting so patiently, could you all please move yourself into the tent so the festivities can really begin!" she magically projected it so everyone could hear her.

"Ginny, where did Ron go?" Hermione asked as Ginny came back from her talk with Ron.

"Oh, well I left him by the stairs of the house, he is really thick," she said and shook her head.

"We know" George and Fred said as they walked by with their dates on their arms.

"Ginny, would you like to accompany me to the tent?" Harry asked. She nodded her head in agreement. They linked arms and walked away.

"Going to go find Ron, Hermione?" Fred asked curiously.

"Yes. Do you have a problem with that?" she asked trying to get away as quick as possible.

"As much as we make fun of you guys," Fred began.

"We want to make sure were not 'ruining your relationship.' Ron was worried," George elaborated; they both smirked and walked into the tent to find their dates. She smiled to herself; _he was worried about our relationship_? She walked through the grassy yard of the burrow to the front steps of the house. She saw him, he was deep in thought. He looked at her and he jumped out of his thought; his eyes lit up and he began to walk towards her.

"You should really be careful in the grass you might hurt yourself in those shoes." He gave his arm to her for support. She looked at him and her eyes showed her thanks. "Are you ready to have some hard core Weasley fun? And again, excuse my family they're bonkers." He said trying to smile.

"Ron, I basically grew up with your family, I think I can handle a few crude jokes from Fred and George. Honestly, you act like I'm made of glass." She said trying to make a joke, he didn't know what to say and she knew it. "But thanks for trying to protect me; it's really sweet of you." They stopped before the opening of the tent, they could hear the music going and the people laughing and talking. "Ron, you have to know," she hesitated. "Viktor's here, at the wedding. I assume Fleur invited him. He tried to contact me, but I wouldn't respond."

Ron's face began to turn the color of his hair. "I can't believe he had the nerve to come to my house and…" he couldn't finish his sentence.

"Listen, I don't want to make this more of a problem than it already is. I will greet him in a cordial way and I assume you will also, please we don't need to make this any worse than it is." She pleaded, her voice shaking. She was suppressing her tears. He couldn't bear to see her cry.

"Okay, okay. Please don't cry. I will try." He begged. One tear escaped her right eye. He reached for it. "It's good you didn't wear makeup" he said trying to lighten the mood. She giggled. They nodded to each other and walked into the tent arm in arm. They searched the room for Harry and Ginny. They found Harry talking with Luna and her father and Ginny was talking with a relative.

ctators.


	2. Chapter 2

They found a table and sat. They announced the first dance for Fleur and Bill everyone watched with smiles.

"She's so beautiful." Hermione watched enthralled. Ron didn't even look at Fleur; he kept his eyes on Hermione. He wanted so badly to dance with her. They watched his mother and father get up to dance, aunts and uncles, even George and Fred got up and danced with their dates, Ginny and Harry, Tonks and Remus. He was about to ask her to dance when…

"Can I have this dance?" a foreign voice interrupted. It was Viktor, both Hermione and Ron were shocked.

"I really don't think that's a good idea." Hermione said. Ron smiled internally.

"Oh please, as friends, please," he begged. Ron knew that Hermione didn't have the heart to say no again and just as he was about to stand up for her, she surprised him.

"Viktor please, I am trying to be cordial and you are making it very difficult, I do not believe it's a good idea to dance with you." She looked away from him to Ron. "Ronald would you like to dance?" she asked. He didn't have to answer, he simply reached out his hand she took it and neither looked back.

As he pulled her out to the dance floor both of them were beaming. He pulled her in, he rested his hand on the small of her back, she put one hand on his back and they both held on to each other's free hand. They attempted to hold a conversation but they gave up. She rested her head on his shoulder and they just enjoyed each other's company. When the song ended they let go. Hermione went to go talk to a friend and Ron went and sat back down.

"So what just went down with Viktor over there?" Harry almost came out of nowhere and sat down.

"Bloody hell where did you come from?" he jumped and got his thoughts together. "And um, well he asked Hermione to dance, then she said no, and he asked again, and she rejected him and she asked me to dance and we danced and here we are now." Ron explained.

"So there was no fight? No big explosion? Nothing?" Harry asked disappointed.

"Nope, sorry mate." He laughed. Then they got into a conversation about Quidditch. As they were talking Ginny came over and sat on Harry's lap. She kissed his cheek and then they were in a full on snog.

"Come on guys! I can handle a kiss here and there. But full on snogging, I cannot take!" he whined and walked off, turning around right into Hermione.

"Sorry," she said blushing as she looked around him to see Ginny and Harry snogging.

"It's alright." He said getting stable. "Do you want to sit?" he asked.

"Well weren't you just getting up to leave?"

"I was going to go looking for you, away from the love birds." He looked towards Harry and Ginny, who had calmed down a little.

"I can understand why." They sat down. George and Fred came up with their dates and took up the remaining seats.

"Hello, everyone." George and Fred greeted, their dates nodded and smiled.

"Uh, Harry, we know you're the boy who lived and everything," Fred began.

"But if you keep snogging our sister like that you will not be the boy who lived for much longer." George finished firmly. Hermione and Ron giggled; it was their turn to have the laugh.

"Hermione, I love your dress." Fred's date, Angelina commented.

"Oh thanks, I saw it in a store in Hogsmead over last school year and I just had to buy it, I didn't really know where I was going to wear it to but I bought it anyway, I'm glad I did." She smiled. Once this conversation started Ginny and Angelina talked about the latest fashions while Hermione and Kat, George's date, talked about the most recent books they had read. The boys were talking about Fred and Georges escapades with the business.

"Calling all Weasley's. Get your arse's up here with your dates and wives and let's do this." Ginny pulled Harry up all happy, George grabbed his date and Fred grabbed Angelina. Ron looked towards Hermione and she smiled; he knew the answer. They got up and he led her to the dance floor. It was a crazy dance that only a Weasley could come up with. Everyone was laughing and having fun.

When the song was over, some people vacated the dance floor and others continued to dance. Hermione and Ron stayed on and kept dancing and having fun. Sharing laughs at Ron's dancing or just having fun with each other.

Harry had gone to sit down with Fred and George.

"So Harry, do you have any idea of what's going on with Ron and Hermione?" George asked, sounding genuinely curious.

"I really have no idea fellas, all I know is that their 'just friends,'" he made the air quotes and a skeptical face.

"Not if we can help it," they said in unison.

"Guys, just stay out of it," Harry urged. "I honestly think that by the end of tonight something will happen, they haven't fought all day, it's a good day." Fred and George just smirked at each other. They whispered something and left the table and walked out of the tent.

Hermione and Ron walked over to the table. Ron had his arm around Hermione the dancing had tired both of them out a little. They were laughing as they sat down.

"Where'd Fred and George go?" Ron asked, he pulled the chair out for Hermione, Harry was shocked. "What? Never seen me pull a chair out for a girl?" he shook his head saying 'no.'

"I really have no idea where they went, have you seen Ginny?" he said trying to change the subject.

"I think I saw her at the desert table." Hermione suggested.

"The deserts out? I'll go find her." Ron volunteered. He got up. "Do you want anything 'Mione? Harry?" he asked.

"Can I have a cupcake?" Hermione asked.

"I'm good for now. Thanks." Harry nodded.

"No problem" he smiled and walked away. Hermione stayed in her own little world, Harry snapped her out of it.

"Hermione!" he snapped his finger in front of her face. "What is going on with you? You're acting mad."

"What? Oh Harry, I'm just happy. Is it so weird to see me happy?" she asked.

"Well it is when the thing that's making you happy is Ron." He shook his head.

"What?" she asked trying to sound shocked.

"I'm not stupid Hermione, you've had the time of your life here and it's because of Ron."

"I can't just be happy because it's a wedding and I'm having fun with my friends?"

"One friend in particular I would say." He laughed. She shook her head and laughed; not denying it.

Ron couldn't find Ginny at the desert table, but he did see Fred and George.

"So, we were thinking," Fred began.

"We were going to bring our dates up to the roof," George continued.

"You know how we put that charm on it when we were younger?" Fred asked.

"So you know mum or dad or even you or Ginny couldn't come up there or see us when we were up there?" George said smiling sheepishly thinking of the reason he used the charm.

"But you and Hermione have been looking so cozy together tonight," Fred elaborated.

"So we were thinking about taking one for the team and letting you take her up there." George finished.

"Of course don't do anything you will regret in the morning Ronnie-kins." Fred said and smirked.

"Really guys? Are you serious?" he was surprised. "Wait I don't think she'll go for it if she knew what you used it for, she'd get the wrong idea."

"Just lead her up there, we even took the charm off knowing Hermione and all, and only you and Ginny have an idea of what went on up there" Fred chuckled to himself hoping he didn't get any ideas.

"We just feel bad that we made so many 'crude jokes' today, but don't expect the jokes to stop," George assured.

"Because they never will." Fred finished.

"How do I get her to go up with me?"

"Just take a walk." George offered. "Have fun"

"Don't do anything we wouldn't do." Fred laughed and walked over to their dates.

Ron got the desert and brought it over to the table. He set the plate down.

"I couldn't find Gin, but I brought extra cookies if you want some Harry." He handed the cupcake to Hermione, she smiled in appreciation.

"Thanks mate, I was actually hoping for some cookies." They laughed. They sat and ate while they talked about the desert.

"Thanks for the cookies Ron; I'm going to go find Ginny." Harry excused himself. Hermione and Ron sat in silence for a little then Ron broke it.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" he asked hoping she'd say yes.

"Yeah, that sounds nice." She smiled and he reached out his hand for her to take it and link arms again. They said 'hi' to several people on their way out.

"So, the wedding has been really nice." Hermione started the conversation.

"Yeah, it really has. I've had a lot of fun." Ron commented.

"Me too, and have you realized that we haven't gotten into a row once today?"

"I have, it's really nice actually." He said.

"It is; I've really enjoyed the day." She said, cutting off at the end because of a shiver.

"Are you cold?" he asked. Before she could answer he was already pulling of his suit jacket. He held it out so she could slip into it. It was way too big for her.

"Thanks, it's really warm." She smiled inwardly. He took her hand.

"Wow your hand is really cold." He stated and kept it in his hand for warmth

"Yeah it's a little cold out." She said stopping then realized she had no clue where they were going. "Ron, where are we going?"

"You'll see when we get there" he said and he opened the door to the house, it was vacant. She liked the idea of not knowing. She liked how she trusted Ron because he would never steer her wrong and she knew it. They soon were climbing all the stairs all the way up to the top.

"Ron, where are we going? There is nowhere else to go." She stood looking up at the ceiling.

"That's what you think," he smirked while he took out his wand. He said a spell that Hermione didn't recognize. A new set of stairs and an opening appeared. He pulled her up, she was a little apprehensive. "Nervous?" he laughed.

"No, not at all." She said as her head emerged looking at a vast area of space. She saw the stars and she looked around she could see the whole ground area of the burrows, the tent and the pond and the garden. She was astounded.

"Do you like it?" he asked, happy with her reaction.

Back at the wedding Ginny and Harry were having fun and dancing when Fred and George entered the dance floor. In between steps they were talking to Harry and Ginny.

"Where did Ron and Hermione go?" Fred asked fully knowing the answer.

"I actually have no idea, Harry?" Ginny asked.

"Oh I think they went on a walk." The twins high fived.

"Our job here is done." George said satisfied.

"What did you guys do?" Ginny asked concerned.

"Nothing we just suggested to our dearest brother Ron to take Hermione on a walk." George tried to soothe his sisters concerns.

"And where did you suggest that he take this walk to?" she asked with little patience.

"Just up to the roof, calm down, it was all in the spirit of love and fun, we promise." Fred reassured. She looked at him suspiciously.

"Okay, I'll believe you for now." She said and walked away with Harry in tow.

"Ron, I love it up here. It's beautiful. Why had I never seen it before?" she asked sitting down on the blanket that was on the roof top.

"Well, whenever I tried to bring you up here the twins had it or they changed the spell to get up here, or it wasn't nice enough outside or we were in a row." He said sheepishly. She got up and hugged him.

"This is the most beautiful place I have ever been and I'm really glad I'm here with you" she blushed as she said it.

He knew this was his moment he looked into her eyes and he moved his head closer to him, she instinctively shifted onto her tip toes to meet his face. Their lips instantly molded into one another like they had been doing it for ages. Both their faces began to blush and he could feel the heat in her cheeks as he held her face. Her fingers knotted in his ginger hair and they could have been there for years.

"Harry, Ginny!" Fred and George chorused. "Come here! Look at this!" They were outside the tent and they were watching as Ron and Hermione talked on the roof and just as Harry and Ginny focused on the scene they saw them kiss. They all witnessed Ron and Hermione's first kiss. They started clapping as they broke away.

"Wow." Ron said as he broke away. She giggled. "Stop that, that makes me want you more." He mock scolded.

"Well you can have me now." And with that he kissed her again, but more energetically this time.

As they kissed again Mr. and Mrs. Weasley came out with Tonks and Remus and they watched intently.

After their second kiss they realized they had an audience when they heard everyone whooping and hollering on the ground by the tent. They both laughed.

"Only my family." He shook his head and kissed Hermione again and he gave the on lookers thumbs up, they both laughed and he pulled her out of sight of the spe


End file.
